Said
by Gabiie'Marqz
Summary: Su porte en mi puerta y su sonrisa engañosa me cautivaba lo suficiente para darme cuenta que no era la persona que yo esperaba en las mañanas. Pero el lo sabia y hasta ahora me daba cuenta.-


-I do not owned this, unfortunately.-

* * *

><p><strong><span>"SAID"<span>**

_"I'm willing to be me, or be nothing"_

Gabriela

* * *

><p><em>No estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, de querer leer mas haya de sus ojos y descubrir que habia enrrealidad ahi dentro. No lo estaba.<em>

Habian pasado semanas de no saber nada de Stefan, llamadas sin contestar y sueños interrumpidos que hablaban de el. Muchas veces sin querer me hallaba a mi misma pensando en como serian las cosas si el estuviera aqui. El solo querer que regresara no iba a traerlo de vuelta; tenia que hacer algo, encontrar una manera de hacerle saber que nunca me daria por vencida pero cuando intentaba buscar una idea, la luz de la mañana me decia que iba a ser otro dia sin esperanza que estuviera de vuelta.

Pero el se encontraba ahi, esperando de nuevo que yo lo mirara fijamente para empezar su juego. El hermano rebelde que tenia como objetivo en la vida no dejar que el aburrimiento lo venciera, lo cual es bastante dificil de cumplir con una vida en la eternidad. Su porte en mi puerta y su sonrisa engañosa me cautivaba lo suficiente para darme cuenta que no era la persona que yo esperaba en las mañanas.

-"Buenos Dias Elena, te ves bastante demacrada hoy, otra noche de insomio?"

-"No Damon, pude dormir perfectamente anoche"- trate de sonar convicente, pero cuando alzo su ceja, se descubrio mi engaño.

¿Cuando iba a llegar el dia en que su voz dejara de nublar mis pensamientos? Pero es solo eso, una nube que me impede ver sus intenciones, sus sentimientos. Habia tantas cosas que queria saber sobre Damon, pero en cuento se empezaba a dispersar la niebla, el volvia a tapar el camino.

-"Que necesitas?"- pregunte.

-"Pues queria saber si querias ir a buscar a Stefan, me parecio verlo"- dijo de una manera seria y preocupada.

El corazon se me acelero al instante y una inexplicable rafaga de adrenalina recorrio mi cuerpo, senti como mis manos empezaban a temblar ligeramente y senti un cosquilleo que se estaciono en mi columna solo segundos.

-"Lo viste?, Estas seguro? Donde?"- demandaba saber.

-"Comprando ropa nueva, la que tiene esta muy pasada de moda, Stefan nunca ah tenido un buen gusto"- bromeo y mis esperanzas se derrumbaron tan rapido como se habian formado.

De el esperaba todo, pero otra vez supero lo insuperable. Mis labios temblaron y baje la mirada, cerre los puños y me atrevi a ignorar su presencia en mi cuarto.

-"Elena, porfavor, fue solo una broma"-

No conteste. Contenia una lagrima que se asomaba casi al borde mis ojos mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas para la escuela. Su imagen me molestaba, queria gritarle que se fuera, queria tener el valor suficiente para decirle que no volviera, que dejara de hablarme y que si podia que el tambien se fuera de Mystic Falls tal como lo habia echo su hermano, pero no podia. No podia porque el era lo que me sujetaba a Stefan, y ahora lo entendia.

El era la razon por la que todas las mañanas me levantaba esperando a verlo, el era la esperanza que yo tenia de volver a ver a ver a Stefan y no podia dejar que se fuera. Damon me daba un alivio, un pendaño de donde sujetarme. Y el lo sabia; hasta ahora me di cuenta que el tambien lo sabia.

-"No fue buena"- me resigne, y me aseguraba que mi voz no se quebrara al hablar.

Me miro de nuevo, y sin aparente motivo, golpeo la pared.

-"Basta Elena, tienes que deternerte, tienes que dejar de esperar algo que no va a llegar, el no va a volver"- exclamo y se acerco a mi.

-"Tu no lo sabes"- le asegure.

-"No, no lo se, pero si quisiera regresar ya lo hubiera echo y mirate a ti, no puedes dejar que te consuma, no voy a dejar que te consuma"- Su mirada se clavo en la mia y no hubo mas que silencio. -"No lo entiendes? yo no voy a irme, no voy a fallarte Elena, no podria hacerlo"-

-"Porque? Porque no te vas? Cual es el motivo de quedarte aqui? Nada te detiene, llegaste por el, ¿Porque no te vas con el?"-

La adrenalina corrio nuevamente por mi cuerpo y no esperaba nada por respuesta, no esperaba que tuviera una respuesta. Miro al techo con aire de cansacio y se acerco, me tomo la cara entre sus manos, y mi ceño fruncido automaticamente paso a perplejo.

-"Porque al parecer has logrado que ya no pueda alejarme de ti."-

En ese momento me dejo ver en sus ojos todo aquello que habia tratado de ocultar con tanto recelo.*

* * *

><p><strong>Bang!<strong>

Tengo aproximadamente como 2 años y medio sin escribir o incluso mas, entonces si esta muy crappy ese es el motivo.


End file.
